Jocose
by Gater101
Summary: OneShot. There were some things Ronon remained oblivious to, no matter how much day time TV he watched.


Title: Jocose

Summary: There were some things that even Ronon didn't know, no matter how much day time TV he watched.

Characters: John & Ronon

Pairing: John/Teyla

Rating: K

azure-horizon./28934.html#cutid1

"Dude, you are so whipped."

John looked up from the report he was writing and frowned at the intrusion on his concentration.

"Did you just call me 'dude'?"

Ronon flopped into the chair across from John's desk that he'd only recently rediscovered and picked up the model B-2 bomber that had somehow found its way onto John's overly empty work station.

"This is the first day we've had off in... how long? – and you're spending it doing paperwork?"

John simply shrugged and looked back down to the laptop in front of him, typing a few letters in with a single finger as he leaned his head against his other hand. It wasn't often John found himself doing actual paper work – he usually submitted hand written, bullet pointed reports to Elizabeth under the guise of having too much to do – but he'd somehow found himself making his way to his office – once he'd had Rodney look up where it actually was – to make a start on those yearly reports Elizabeth had been prattling on about for nigh on two months.

"Command has its downsides," he grumbled good-humouredly as he glanced up at the Satedan again, noting the bored expression on the younger man's face. "What? Rodney's training not as fulfilling as you'd thought it would be?"

The Satedan grunted a laugh, a large smirk appearing on his face and John shook his head. Rodney and Ronon did not get one another – to the point where it was almost comical – and John had found himself on the odd occasion carefully placing selected words, sending one or both of them off on tantrums with the other. His most recent was to drop a line about Rodney wanting to learn how to 'kick ass' like Ronon.

"He squeals like a little girl whenever I go near him."

John was sure he heard more than a hint of pride in Ronon's voice. He cocked an eyebrow at him.

"That's our McKay."

"That's _your _McKay – you brought him with you."

John snorted a laugh at that and looked up again from his lazy typing.

"It's not like I had a choice." Ronon nodded, his eyebrows hitching up on his forehead for a moment before settling back into their bored scowl. "So, what did you come all the way down here for?"

Ronon shrugged and managed to look all of ten years old as he did so. John tried to hide his grin by turning his head back down to look at the keys on his laptop.

"To see what you were up to."

"You wanted me to come out and play?" Ronon glared at him and John smirked. "Sorry buddy, duty calls." He motioned to the laptop.

"But it's our day off!"

John raised his eyebrow at Ronon's petulant tone and this time didn't manage to keep the grin from his face.

"Go and see what Teyla's up to – I'm sure she'd be more than happy to entertain you."

Ronon grunted.

"She's _entertaining _someone from the mainland."

John paused in his typing and looked up at Ronon questioningly.

"Who?" Ronon looked startled for a moment, before he looked away from John's inquisitive stare. John narrowed his eyes in Ronon's direction when he refused to answer. "Ronon?"

Ronon pursed his lips – a sight John _never _wanted to see again – and looked back to John's face. John could see the uncertainty in his eyes and he felt apprehension rise in his chest.

"Just some guy from the mainland."

John's breath left him in a rush and he dropped his eyes from Ronon's face. That must have been why she'd tried to shoo him from her quarters earlier that morning when he'd gone to see if she wanted to spar with him and why she hadn't come to the mess hall for their usual day off brunch. He grunted slightly, his head bouncing back on his head slightly as he did so.

"R_ea_lly?" John asked, more to himself than Ronon. He was surprised when he heard the Satedan's laugh and he looked back up to him again with narrowed eyes.

"No – but your face was priceless." John tossed a piece of rolled up paper at the Satedan who simply continued to laugh as he ducked from the paper bomb. "Dude, you have to tell her."

"Would you stop with the 'dude' thing – you're watching too much American TV," John evaded, looking petulantly back to the screen in front of him. He couldn't believe he'd fallen for that; he should have expected something like that, especially considering the childish mood Ronon was in right then. He sighed, resignedly. It wasn't the first time he'd had that conversation with the Satedan and he was pretty sure that, despite his protestations, it wouldn't be the last.

"Seriously though – paperwork?"

John looked back to him forlornly, willing the Satedan away. As much as he enjoyed his company, he really _did _have to get this paper work done. Not that he would now anyway – no, the Satedans were 

wily, cunning and John knew Ronon had purposely mentioned Teyla (and another guy) to wind John up and ruin his concentration. He wouldn't fall for _that_ this time.

"Go pester McKay," he told him with a dismissive wave.

"Aw, but he's no where near as easy as you, Sheppard, come _on._" John raised his eyebrow but didn't turn to him. Ronon sighed gravely and stood. "Fine." He sighed again and John's lips twitched. "You better tell her."

John rolled his eyes good naturedly.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Or I will."

John lifted his hand and waved.

"Goodbye Ronon!"

He heard the Satedan laugh before he stepped out of the door. When he was sure his friend had left, he leaned back in his seat and pursed his lips, pondering. He gave it a moment's thought before tapping his ear piece.

"Hey, Teyla – whatcha doin'?"

There were some things that even Ronon didn't know.

And John's telling Teyla of his feelings for her months before was one of them.


End file.
